A Day Togther in Vestry
by SoulEaterMARLuver
Summary: My 2nd IanxGido fic. Gido takes Ian to Vestry, hoping to tell him her feelings. Ian has some surprises for her. Read and Find out. Please review.


A Day Together in Vestry

Yay! It's my second fan fic abut MAR, on Ian/Gido! I really adore this couple. This based off the part where Gido says she loves Ian (in the show). I also had a bit of a dream about it. Well, anyway, enjoy!

Current Time in Story: 11:00AM

"Ian? Can you come with me for a while?" A young woman with short pointy orange and yellow tips asked from the teen's doorway. The woman wore her favorite light orange-brown lined tank top, brown pants that stopped at the shins and sandals. "Yeah, I was getting bored anyway." The young man named Ian said, getting up from his mediation position. "Sorry for disturbing you" The woman with orange eyes said honestly. "Don't worry about it, Gido," Ian assured her, "I can meditate anytime." _You're more important to me_, he added under his breath. She smiled her thanks. Gido took his nearest hand, walking in step with his long-stride pace.

He smiled at this action. Secretly, he always adored this girl beside him. He loved Gido's hair, her orange eyes, her innocence, her compassion, her loyalty; everything about her. To him, those simple qualities made her special.

Gido was on the lookout for other Chess Members, hoping they could slip out through the front door without being noticed. No body was around. "Ian? Do you have an Andarta ARM?" Gido whispered. He nodded. "Ok, please use it now." Gido said. "Sure" Ian slipped on the ring. "Dimension ARM; Andarta. Take Gido and I to…" He paused, looking at her for the picked destination. "Vestry." She said. "Andarta, take us to Vestry." Ian said. The two disappeared in blinding light, instantly leaving the Chess no Koma's HQ.

Now they were in Vestry. (before the War Declaration) It was so green and peaceful in Vestry, with the plants and happy people and such. Gido caught Ian's long yellow sleeve, saying "Follow me, Ian" and a delighted smile. The boy didn't even have time to ask where they were going, but he didn't really care. Ian was being pulled around for a bit, amused at her mysterious.

Gido was so excited. She loved Vestry and its scenery. She also was nervous. The teen thought this place would be the best place to tell Ian her feelings to him. Alone, just the two of them. In encouraging surroundings. She really, really likes the Rook. What drew her into him were good traits. Like his smiles, his easy-going ness around her, his hair, his green eyes that looked at her with concern, his traditional style. He looks so strong, and almost invincible. His smarts in and out of the battlefield. Oh, Gido loved him. "I just hope I can say it." She thought.

The Pawn let go of Ian's sleeve, walking up a little lush grassy green hill. A stream flowed peacefully at the bottom of the hill. Flowers popped out here in there. It was like walking in a dream. Gido sighed contently and sat down in the grass. She closed her eyes for a bit, taking in all the beauty. The name 'Ian' popped in her mind soon, naturally. His good trait memories came too; his smiles and assuring words in and such. This made the young woman open her eyes to watch Ian.

Ian was crouching over some flowers he had seen on his way. The boy decided to pick some flowers for his crush. So far, he had collected pairs of red, orange, yellow, blue, purple, white and pink. They looked similar to tulips, wild flowers, snap dragons, pansies and blossoms. He was sure she would love them. "There, that's 14 flowers, a good bunch." Ian said to himself, standing up. He turned around to face Gido, who had been watching him the whole time. The spiky black haired young man quickly hid the flowers before she could see them. He wanted to surprise her. Ian joined her, sitting close by her, to watch the scenery.

"It's so wonderful here" Gido said to the boy beside her. "Yeah, it's a great change from gloomy HQ. I like it." Ian replied. "It is" She said, admiringly watching the stream sparkle in the sun. Ian was gazing at Gido as she looked out at the scenery.

He would too, but she was more interesting then a body of water, to him. He fondly looked at her pointy orange-yellow hair; it sparkled a little in the sun, her innocent orange eyes, and those lips that he wanted badly to kiss. They looked soft and warm. Then Gido caught his squinty gaze watching her, almost examining her in wonder…He looked away shyly, blushing slightly.

She shrugged and continued her view of the land, secretly waiting for Ian to turn back to the scenery. Soon, he did. Now she was watching him in admiration. Taking in his eyes, in slits right now, but think about the colour behind them. That spiked-upwards black hair. Those lips that looked inviting as she thought of kissing him. Then Ian caught her orange gaze on him. She looked away, more embarrassed then he was of thinking about him in that way. But he cupped her chin in his strong hand, gently bringing her face back to him. This surprised her, blushing more as Ian started to.

"Gido…" Ian started softly. She loved the way her name rolled off him so easily. "Ian…" Gido began quietly. He loved the way his name rolled off her so easily. "Your amazing, Ian. On day we will become Knights… I love you, Ian." She said it so calmly. Her deepest secret confessed to him.

Ian was incredibly happy. He grinned widely, opening his eyes to reveal shining joy emerald eyes. "I feel like the luckiest person alive right now to hear you say that, Gido. 'Cause I love you, too." Gido was so happy! Her eyes took on a new sheen of joy. She felt herself hug Ian out pure joy. "Me too." She smiled like crazy. "You're so strong, smart and handsome in my eyes, Ian." Gido gushed. "You're so smart, caring, compassionate and beautiful to me, Gido." Ian gushed.

They hugged tighter in affection. When they let go, they stared lovingly at each other's eyes; green to orange, orange to green. Then they kissed. Slow and soft at first but becoming passionate. (It was their first kiss, after all.) It lasted for 4 minutes until they both needed air. "Wow!..." The two said at the same time after sitting back in the grass.

"Oh yeah…" Ian said aloud, remembering. "What is it, Ian? Did you forget something?" Gido asked. He reached behind his back, pulling out his present. Gido's eyes widen a little, pleasurably smiling at her gift. "Here, for you, my dear." Ian said.

It was the flowers Ian had picked earlier. They smelled sweet when she smelled them. Gido loved flowers. One of her dreams was to have a little garden full of beautiful flowers with Ian. "They're wonderful. Arigato, Ian!" The 20-year-old girl said, planting a kiss on his cheek. He grinned. "Ya Welcome." Gido tied a pink blossom and a white daisy in her hair, in her orange-yellow locks that hid her ears. Then she tied a blue and a red flower in Ian's raven-black hair; for fun. Gido laughed really hard; he looked so funny! The 20-year-old boy just smiled, a little embarrassed but happy.

He'd only be like this around Gido. If the other Chess members found out, they'd never let him live it down. He shook his head mentally. "I'm gonna soak my feet." Ian said, standing up. "Great idea." Gido said, beginning to follow him down the short distance to the stream.

Then Ian lifted the light girl off her feet, onto his back, holding her legs. Gido quickly flung her arms around his neck, so she wouldn't fall off. She could see more things up here, on Ian's back, then just on the ground. Like the Vestry Village in the distance, more trees and stuff. The love-struck teen charged into the stream, a laughing Gido on top. They splashed around in the water and soon Gido got off him. The couple sat on the grassy bank, soaking their feet and drying off in the sun. They held hands.

Current Time in Story: 11:40.

"I wish we could stay like this forever. I've never been happier in my life. Is that selfish, Ian? Gido asked, gazing at him. "If you want it to be. Being with some one isn't selfish. I agree, though; I love spending time with you." Ian replied, returning her sensitive look. "Thanks." She replied, squeezing his hand a little. He returned the squeeze back.

**GROWL! GROWL!** (Chibi moment) They looked down at their own stomach. They laughed! (Chibi moment over.) "I think we'd better listen to our stomachs. It is almost lunch time." Gido suggested. "Yeah. Let's go ask the villagers for some food." Ian said. "Ok, but we're still the Chess no Koma. They'll think we're terrorizing them we walk in right now." Gido reminded him. "If you took you're jacket off," she explained, pointing at the Chess emblem on the back of Ian's jacket. "The villagers will think we're a normal couple." Gido concluded. "Good thinking." Ian said, planting a kiss on her cheek. She smiled.

Ian unbuckled the three straps to his jacket, stuffing his arms out of the sleeves and pulling it over his head. Underneath his jacket, Ian wore a navy blue tank top, with his usual green pants on, of course. The young man tied it around his waist, careful to hide the Chess emblem. They slipped on they're shoes. Ian his black ones, Gido her thong sandals. The girl grabbed her flowers from where they had sat. "Ready?" Gido asked. "Yup." Ian said. The boy offered his arm to her; Gido slipped her arm into his strong one. They turned into the direction of Vestry village.

So, what are you're thoughts? Reviews are totally appreciated.


End file.
